2019: First Love, Finaly!
is the thirty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the second part of the Kamen Rider Kiva tribute arc. Thus, it features the full debut of the Kiva Ridewatch. It also features the debut of Kamen Rider WozGingaFinaly. It also reveals the true identity of the high-school girl that approached Sougo when he was young. Synopsis Kamen Rider Ginga has now arrived from outer space! Swartz and the other Time Jackers also appear to be threatened by the presence of a force that can destroy everything! They try to join forces with Another Kiva, Yuko Kitajima, to find a way to defeat Ginga. Sougo has complete confidence that the person they're dealing with is his first love. He makes his way towards Another Kiva to try to find another way to stop her vengeful scheme. Meanwhile, Geiz who became extremely curious about Yuko's case, decided to travel to the year 2015 to uncover exactly what happened... Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Kiva: 10 years after the series finale. Plot After Zi-OTrinity is defeated, Sougo, Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Woz managed to escape from Kamen Rider Ginga's assault. When they're having a break in an underground tunnel, the Time Jackers led by Swartz appears. Swartz reveals that the being known as Kamen Rider Ginga is one beyond even his comprehension, thus he proposes a team-up with Sougo and co. Sougo asks about Another Kiva then, noting that her power is also needed, which Swartz agrees. Even then, Woz is suspicious about Swartz's true motive... They met Yuko in the city, and Swartz tries to butter her up by praising her quality as queen before asking her cooperation to fight Ginga. Yuko agrees, but in return all of them must kneel before her. Swartz then forcefully bring Ora and Heure to kneel with his time powers. Sougo, Tsukuyomi and Woz are kneeling too, except Geiz that Sougo and Tsukuyomi need to force. But, after all that, Yuko rejects their offer and went about her way. Sougo goes up to her asking to remember how they met before she leaves. Back in 95 DO, Sougo and his friends have a brainstorming session to defeat Ginga. Even after her rejection, Sougo still believe that Yuko, his so-called first love "Miss Sailor", can be convinced to help if they clear her name. Thus, a plan concocted: Sougo and Woz go to search for the evil Rider, Tsukuyomi searches for Yuko's supposed boyfriend to gather clues, and Geiz goes back to 2012, the year when Yuko is falsely accused of murder. In the city, Ginga is attacking citizens when Swartz and the Time Jackers attack him. Sougo and Woz also arrive, they transformed to Zi-O II and Woz Futuring Shinobi, respectively. But even with their combined effort, Ginga is still very difficult to defeat... until it's raining and somehow the alien rider transformed to a statue, seemingly defeated. With Ginga frozen, Sougo asks Yuko is she's really the sailor girl he's fallen in love with. Yuko confirms that and tries to recruit Sougo to her personal guard, after he revealed his dream in becoming king, when Jiro appears. The Wolfen Clan member said that Yuko is NOT a good person to follow and separates Sougo from her. They scuffle briefly and Sougo lost, but the Wolfen gives him the Kiva Ridewatch, saying that he waited for someone fitting to have it. He also said that in the near future, Sougo will experience a heartbreaking event... Meanwhile, in a remote house in a forest, Tsukuyomi finds Yuko's boyfriend Tetsuya and his new girlfriend, they look absolutely scared of Yuko. Tetsuya even said that he dated Yuko once. The reason is becoming clear when Geiz is in 2012, at the park where the murder case of Yuko happened. There, Yuko cold-heartedly kills Tetsuya's new girlfriend while he was watching... Back at 2019, Yuko meet the people responsible at putting her in jail and straight out murders them as Sougo watched helplessly. He went to confront her but he's still shaken and defeated, while Jiro left Yuko's side. In the same time, Ginga revives when the sunlight come back. Swartz deduces that he is powered by the sun. Sougo comes to Woz's and Geiz's aid and with the help of Yuko, finally defeat the alien with Triple Rider Kick. Swartz is ecstatic that he gains the Ginga Miridewatch, only to Woz snatches it. The next day, Yuko appears at Tetsuya's wedding and planned to kill the bride when Sougo and co intercept. They transforms into their most powerful form to fight Yuko and her remaining two Arm Monsters. Sougo is about to use Kiva Ridewatch, but hesitated as he manhandled by Yuko. In the end, Woz uses the Ginga Miridewatch to change into WozGingaFinaly, and proceeds to defeat her. With the Kiva Anotherwatch destroyed, the Arm Monsters revert back into weapons, much to Geiz confusion. As Sougo is cradling the weakened form of Yuko, She asks Sougo to become the Umbrella of Humanity before Ora kills her. Sougo grieves over her with Geiz can't help but to look away... Some time after that, Sougo is still shocked at Yuko's death that he has no motivation to do anything. He went out from 95 DO and meet a woman in bicycle, needing help. As he helps her, the woman said her thanks and in that moment Sougo knew that the woman is his "Miss Sailor"... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Miss Sailor: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz, Dogga: *Kamen Rider Ginga: *Garulu: *Basshaa: *Another Kiva: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-O Ridewatch II **Geiz ***Geiz, Geiz Revive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O II **Geiz ***Geiz Revive Shippu, Goretsu Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Shinobi, Ginga *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***Futuring Shinobi, GingaFinaly Errors *When Zi-O was about to activate Kiva Ridewatch, the Knight Ridewatch was located on his Ridewatch Holder, although this Ridewatch belongs to Geiz. *When WozGinga is about to perform his finisher, he didn't flip the BeyonDriver Lever. *WozGinga cape was shown to expand and become Galaxy systems moments before his finisher, but the cape mysteriously returns when Woz perform his finisher. Notes *As part of ''Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 10, . *'Viewership': 2.9% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O, Geiz, Woz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O ***Geiz: GeizRevive (Goretsu) ***Woz: Ginga Woz Ginga Finaly CS 1.png|Parts of the Ginga Miridewatch appearing by the side of the screen... Woz Ginga Finaly CS 2.png|Then turns to the normal closing screen. *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, W, Kuuga, Decade, Zi-O II, Ryuki, Zi-OTrinity, Blade, Chalice, Agito, Hibiki, Kiva, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Knight, Geiz Revive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga *This is the second episode in Zi-O to not be introduced by Woz since episode 1. *The first commercial for'' Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Grease'' aired during the initial broadcast of this episode. **Amusingly, the film stars Kouhei Takeda who previously portrayed Otoya Kurenai, one of the characters from the series this episode pays tribute to. *The appearance of the character portrayed by actress Yu Takahashi is a surprise since early promotional material credits her as Yuri Asohttps://natalie.mu/eiga/news/330251. However in the opening credits, she was only credited as "???", seemingly leaving her true identity open-ended. **Despite this, Takahashi and Tomokazu Sugita play entirely different characters from their original roles, as Sugita previously voiced Kivat-bat the 3rd, leaving Kenji Matsuda the only one out of the three returning Kiva cast members to reprise his original role. *Despite her not being the true identity of Sougo's first love, Yuko's death parallels the death of Mio Suzuki from Kiva. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2019：ハツコイ、ファイナリー！ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2019：ハツコイ、ファイナリー！ References ru:2019: Первая любовь, финал!